


An Unexpected Lover

by 1SureThingSugar2



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1SureThingSugar2/pseuds/1SureThingSugar2
Summary: Sir Pentious has fully recreated his blimp, and decides to walk around hell one last time before he takes over the whole entire pentagram. But he is stopped in his tracks as he sees one demon, Venenum Hedera.
Relationships: Canon Character x OC
Kudos: 4





	An Unexpected Lover

Sir Pentious finished the blimp, finally! After their last encounter with Alastor and his... stupid friends.. The egg boys were working tirelessly to help add the finishing touches to the blimp, and so they did. It looked like the original, it brought a tear to Sir Pentious's eye. It was beautiful. But, he might as well get one more last look of hell before it is firmly in his grasp. Slithering out the door, he explored the streets of hell, smiling as if he just figured out something that everyone else did not. Then he notices a demon sporting a similar power to Alastor with the tentacles, and it had many eyes on them. Venenum Hedera was sitting outside of a coffee shop, drinking a latte which he ordered not that long ago. The waitress was hot as hell, and he paid her with money and a slap on the ass, the waitress giggled in response and walked off. Sir Pentious spectated the whole thing, and hissed. If he and Alastor were to encounter eachother, then who knows what could happen. Better not take any chances. He slid up and took a seat at the same table as Venenum, who cocked an eyebrow at the snake.  
  
``Excussssse my seating, it's just that there's no other onesss free.`` Sir Pentious excused, which was bullshit because there was plenty of other seats for the snake to sit at. Venenum scoffed at the reason why, but went along with it anyways. ``So what brings a snake like you to my table?`` He chuckled, as the snakes eyes squinted at the question, then the confused face turned into a smirk as he leaned across the table and lifted Venenums chin with his red finger tip. ``Just to brag about how I'm gonna take over the pentagram, and have you under my tail due to reminding me of that sickening asshole, Alastor!`` The snake let out a villainous laugh but Venenum continued to drink his Latte, unsurprised by the whole entire plan that the simple minded Sir Pentious came up with. The dick wouldn't stop laughing so Venenum shoved a tentacle in his mouth in order to shut him up, which he did. The soft, slimy and cold tentacle was in the snakes mouth as a surprise was plastered onto Sir Pentious. It felt nice, and soft in there... No! He will not fall to such lewd thoughts. But the temptation, the urges... The tentacle popped on out, with Venenum cocking another eyebrow.  
  
``Done yet?`` The demon asked, as saliva dripped down the snakes mouth. He needed more... He craved more! The snake instantly wrapped himself around the unexpecting demon, but he didn't fight back for some odd reason. Venenum already knew the snakes urges but did not speak one word of it. He just kept his mouth quiet and was dragged away by the snake, feeling the warmth of the tail. Sir Pentious could not believe he was falling for such urges like this, but if he could satisfy himself and win Venenum over to his side... Well, the tides might change for him. And he would have someone too. He entered the blimp, and swung open the bedroom doors as he flung Venenum onto the bed. The demon seemed aroused already, as they took their clothes off. They knew exactly what he needed, which was a plus. Sir Pentious bit his lip as he slithered over to the bed and on top of Venenum, as a tentacle grabbed the hood of the snake. Venenum was a top, Sir Pentious was the bottom. Suddenly there was a rock hard cock pointing out from Venenums crotch, and the snakes mouth engulfed it was the tentacle forced to give him a blowjob. Damn the snakes mouth felt so good, so great! Venenum grunted lustfully as the snakes head bobbed up and down forcefully. Tears protruded from the snakes eyes, but not from pain, but from pleasure. There was a salty taste in his mouth, as white liquid squirted from within the snakes mouth. He pulled off as Venenum panted with pleasure from the blowjob, as Venenum crawled ontop of the snake. The snake knew what was coming to him as he wraps himself around the demon once more, but not as tight. A sudden rush of pleasure coursed through the snake, as a dick enters his pussy and one tentacle started to jerk the snake off. Sir Pentious couldn't help but feel pleased, as he let out moans and hisses of pure lust. It must of been hours since they started banging, when Venenum released his seed into sir pentious, impregnating him. Looks like he was gonna get more egg boys, Sir Pentious thought as Venenum flopped backwards onto the bed, panting. Sir Pentious slid around Venenum once more, and cuddled him, and they both fell asleep.


End file.
